Yo soy el que te mira a ti
by CyA Haters
Summary: Estaba alli la podia ver a lo lejos. Estaba lloviendo pero ella no se movia permanecia en su lugar como si fuera algo que la hiciera salir adelante, como si estando alli “El” la pudiera ver. --..--..--..ONE-SHOT..--..--..-- KIBAxHINATA


Yo soy el que te mira a ti...

Estaba allí la podía ver a lo lejos. Estaba lloviendo pero ella no se movía permanecía en su lugar como si fuera algo que la hiciera salir adelante, como si estando allí "El" la pudiera ver.

"El" ese chico la lastimaba sin darse cuenta y ese era el punto que "El" no se daba cuenta mientras todos los demás lo notaban incluso a la lejanía.

Dio un golpe, como era posible que "El" desperdiciara la oportunidad de estar con tan hermosa chica, de protegerla, de amarla, Como el lo hacia.

Asi era, Inuzuka Kiba amaba por completo a esa chica que amaba por completo a "El" a Uzumaki Naruto.

Negó con la cabeza débilmente, se sentía impotente cada vez se encontraba mas lejos de ella, pero aun mas por el simple hecho de que no podía ganar el corazón de la chica. Que ella solo lo veía como un amigo, un compañero de equipo.

La siguió observando un largo tiempo, por la posición de la chica se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, que estaba llorando. Sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas abrazándolas como si estas fueran un consuelo, la cabeza baja ocultando su hermoso rostro.

Y el, seguía sin entender como ella esa chica maravilloso amaba a un baka como Naruto, no lo comprendía, no lo haría jamás. La chica lanzo un sollozo que el corazón de Kiba resintió, a el le dolía en sobremanera que ella sufriera, por el simple hecho, de que la amaba, asi de simple, la amaba. Siempre lo había hecho, pero mas desde que se convirtieron en compañeros de equipo, desde que vio su gentileza, su humildad, pero sobre todo, su timidez.

La volvió a mirar con una sonrisa mas nostálgica que de felicidad, observo su cuerpo que nada se comparaba a como era  ella en realidad, Su cuerpo era pequeño, podría decirse diminuta,  débil. Pero no era asi, ella era muy fuerte, había mejorado al pasar los años, y su belleza física no se comparaba con la de su corazón, no ella era aun mas bella si eso era posible.

Trago saliva, no sabia bien lo que haría, lo que si sabia era el simple hecho que, en ese momento, el abriría su corazón le diría a esa chica cuanto la amaba, le diría a Hyuuga Hinata, que la amaba.

Hyuuga Hinata, ese era su nombre, una hermosa kunoichi descendiente de uno de los mas antiguos clanes de la aldea.

Avanzo despacio, dudando, ¿Qué tal si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Y si le decía que prefería a Naruto? No, no importa, lo hacia porque ya no podías mas guardar ese sentimiento, porque cada día que ella ignoraba este sentimiento era un martirio, porque quería que ella supiera.

Se fue acercando, la lluvia caía sobre su rostro haciendo la atmósfera un mas nostálgica para el chico, estaba a menos de un metro y ella concentrada tanto en  llorar que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico.

Kiba con solo estirar su mano podría tocarla y eso era lo que mas quería lo que mas necesitaba. Cerro su puño y tomando una fuerza que la misma Hinata le había enseñado, le toco el hombre, como llamándola.

Ella reacciono rápidamente girándose sobre si, apunto de atacar, pero deteniéndose al ver de quien se trataba, inmediatamente esta se arrepintió pues ahora, no podría ocultar el paso de las lagrimas.

-Ki- Kiba- kun, me asustaste, ¿Qu Que haces por aquí?- Pregunto bajando la mirada.

- Yo... Hina chan... yo- No sabia como continuar era un gran pesar.

Sonrió tristemente, Ella, Hinata, siempre observaba a lo lejos a Naruto, asi era como se había enamorado de el, siempre observándolo admirándolo, y de esa misma forma, el se había enamorado de ella... Al fin supo como comenzar.

-Hina chan, yo... yo se muy bien que tu amas  a Naruto – Dijo dejando sorprendida a la Kunoichi, pero cuando esta intento hablar, este la callo.- Y no me cabe duda al respecto, pero ya no puedo soportarlo. Yo se que tu lo amas desde siempre, que siempre lo has observado, que siempre lo has admirado sin que el se diera cuenta, pero eso es algo que yo comprendo, porque es algo que yo hago contigo.

-Ki Kiba...

- Yo siempre te he observado, yo siempre te he admirado, pero mas importante aun Yo siempre te ha amado, mientras tu lo observabas a el yo te observaba a ti, tu eras mi razón de querer superarme pero también de superar a Naruto. Yo he sido y seré siempre el que te mire a ti.

-Kiba yo...

-No importa Hina, yo se que lo amas, pero era algo que no me podía guardar, algo que ya tenia demasiado tiempo dentro, pero solo te pido algo, Seamos siendo amigos ¿Si?

-Mmm no Kiba Kun- Dijo negando con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

-...

-Yo no quiero ser tu amiga Kiba kun... yo, yo quisiera ser algo mas- Kiba se sorprendió tanto que apenas pudo notar el intenso rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de la chica.

-Pero.. ¿Y Naruto?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-Ki Kiba kun, hace mucho que no me fijo en Naruto, hace mucho que una sola persona ocupa mis sueños aun estando despierta, y esa persona eres tu...-

-Pe pero... ¿Por qué llorabas?-

-Etto, es que pensé que tu no me amabas, que jamás lo harías, que...-

-Sabes eso ya no importa...-

E interrumpiendo a la chica que jugaba aun con sus dedos y que sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate, la beso.

La tomo de la barbilla, con ambas manos, suavemente temiendo lastimarla, y la beso no encontró nada mejor que hacer, primero lenta y tiernamente, hasta que la kunoichi reaccionando al beso abría lentamente la boca dejando pasar Kiba y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de el, fue que dejaron aun lado lo "lentamente" para acelerar el beso.

Pero no importaba porque era el simple hecho que estaban juntos que sentían el cálido tacto del otro por primera vez, que ahora no había ningún secreto entre ambos, que ese beso era mas que un millón de palabras de amor...

-Te amo...- Dijo con las mejillas encendidas el shinobi.

-No tanto como yo a ti- Contesto con las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas que el chico.

Bajo la luna y bajo la lluvia se continuaron besando... Había que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido...


End file.
